Half- Blood,Rylee Jensynn Clover Wood And The Epic Trilogy!
by starlahuntress
Summary: Join the adventures of Rylee Jensynn and Clover who encounter a cabin,the Oracle and a surprising monsters and much much more!. Read it all in Half- Blood,Rylee Jensynn And The Epic Trilogy! Some Reviews... Amberdiangelo- LOVE IT Skaiskai - READ IT ALL!
1. A New Arrival, Welcome To Camp Halfblood

**CHAPTER ONE~ new arrivals.**

I could have started regularly like any normal writer but I had no sense of time where I was and what time it was.I woke up on a soft as a feather bed,it seemed to be floating, a girl was feeding me slimy,thick texture of chocolate pudding.

Her name was Annabeth Chase she informed me that she was in the Athena cabin goddess of wisdom,,she had blonde hair and startling grey eyes.

" She's awake!" Annabeth said.

" Hey! What's happenening?" I asked alarmed.

Annabeth shoved another forceful pudding spoonful in my mouth.

" What's going on?" I asked.

I looked out a brassy window to see a litter free grass land with strawberries and a pond,lots of children playing around and older campers with their satyrs so much that I wondered if I was dead or something because it seemed like heaven.

A satyr walked up to me handing me a orange shirt in bold print that read **CAMP HALF BLOOD,**and a pair of neon green gym shorts.

" Welcome to camp half blood! It's five 'o clock on a Monday evening,time for supper if you ask me," He said happiliy.

" You have so much to learn!" Annabeth and the satyr chanted in unison.

The satyr had furry hindquarters and his name was Clover, both Annabeth and Clover had orange camp half blood shirts but their 's looked worn out.

"We're taking you to see Dionysus, to choose your godly parent,he's the camp half blood counsellor!" Clover stated informingly. "The god of partying," he additionally muttered.

" What's he like?" I questioned.

" You'll find out after you change," Annabeth answered.

So basically,I was going to find out who my godly parent was,I hoped it was a minor god like Nemesis because I wasn't a heroine,not only did I have dislexia but I also stunk at anything that had to do with academics.


	2. Iris' Rainbow Bucket!

**CHAPTER TWO**

_Who's my godly parent?_

Annabeth,Clover and I were in a giant gymnasium with exercising equipment, maybe that's why Dionysus was so brawny. It was well illuminated like we were in the sunlight with lots of open windows to let in the pleasant smells of the strawberries and chirps of the birds and defeat the pungent,sweaty odours that smelled like dirty gym socks.

Dionysus stood before me in a purple plum shirt with tropical flowers and black curly hair- not what you would really expect from a god if you know what I announced rather insolently," So your the new kid eh?Um...Kiley Ginseng?"

I replied annoyed, "Its "Rylee Jensynn!"

" Watch your language with the great gods," Clover muttered timidly.

Dionysus nodded approvingly as he clapping his hands as a table of interesting and peculiar items were depicted in front of me like a movie. Dionysus informed me that the item that I chose would be similar to what my godly parent controlled so if I chose an apple I was most likely a child of Athena if I chose a lightning bolt I was most likely a daughter of Zeus if I chose a spear I might be a child of Ares and so on. I glimpsed at all the items when I felt an attracting sensation, A small little jar of paints all mixed together;it was freakishly unnatural. The jar of paints had some vibrant light bulb colours red,orange,yellow,green and purple; a rainbow! The weird thing was that they didn't mix into a midnight murky black like usual they were all vivaciously vibrant splotches of colours that seemed to be set in the most ideal place,I wanted to make something like this. Intrigued by the item I almost grasped the jar when I was interrupted by a loud " CLAP!CLAP!" All the items on the fabricated table had vanished like a magician.

" Now,now Kiley," Dionysus scolded." those items are actually very dangerous,you were studying Iris' Rainbow pocket,all the gods have been generous enough to the camp to lend one of their most prized possessions to determine their children."

Ignoring his determined blunder of my name I asked " So who's my godly parent?"

" Well,"he said," I'm not the one who determines this,I just give the presents neither Chiron nor I can determine who your godly parent is,in a couple days time you will see a few the signs, then report them to the Oracle," he said quickly. "Ta ta now I am very late for an important meeting with the cleaning harpies,gather your items and for now you shall go to cabin eleven,' The Undetermined Cabin.' Run along now Supper Sing Along is soon to come" he said dismissively.

" But wait!" I sputtered," What or who is the Oracle?"

But I was too late to find out because Dionysus had already disappeared.


	3. Luke and Cabin Eleven

**CHAPTER THREE**

_ Luke and Cabin Eleven.._

I slowly as a turtle paced out of Dionysus' Gymnasium a little depressed because I wanted to know my Godly parent. Then, I gazed on multiple unique cabins, one had seashells all over it,the other similar to a tranquil shrine and still more to come with spears and guard dogs,ones with lightning bolts others with lava encircling them. Even though the cabins were high quality I wanted something more humane,almost as soon as I thought that Clover said,

" Don't worry Ryles,Cabin Eleven is probably the most usual of them all."

" Can you read my thoughts?" I said," How did you know that?"

Clover replied," Satyrs can read emotions."

Immediately,I realized Clover was correct,I shook hands with a simple red cabin. The paint was a little chipped and I heard lots of buzz and rachous,side splitting laughter sputtering from the , Clover left and for a split second all the campers stared at me,then they continued there chatting as if I wasn't there.

"Our campers are a little shy,welcome to Cabin Eleven!" A scruffy teenager said,he had blonde hair was skinny, tan, tall and had blue eyes and a scar on his face.

" The name's Luke," he said extending his hand.

" What's yours?" he questioned.

" Rylee" I said blushing, because I shook his hand back he was really handsome!

" What God's cabin is this one?" I asked shyly.

" Hermes,the Greek God of travelling and pilfering." he replied serenely as he handed me some toiletries.

Not knowing if he stole them or just had them on supply or something I came to the conclusion of not asking.

" I'll teach you a couple of tricks," he whispered as silent as a mouse.

Then,my blushing was finally interrupted when Luke screamed to line up as it was time for Supper Sing Along. I had a new friend...A handsome one.


	4. Supper Singalong The First Sign

I sat at a table in a wide room,I tried to sit next to Annabeth and were practically my comfort people...I really needed some fresh friends. So tonight I tried something new...Something that was a bulbarous blunder. I sat next to Clarisse Jenkins,she has brown tomboyish hair tan skin and deep green eyes. She was at the Ares table,she was that cabin surrounded by a similar clique of tough looking boys and girls;she was obviously the queen of the ring. Sitting by her,I realized Clarisse may be dangerous but she could be a good friend to have with her brawn and everything.

" That's not a good idea!" Clover said looking over his shoulder at Annabeth.

" Yeah its not punk!" Clarisse said pushing me,"this seat is for Maybel."

" That sounds like such a pleasant name," I couldn't help saying.

" What are you to me newbie?" Clarisse insisted.

" I'm your equal," I said serenely.

" Come and fight instead of answering with witty comments!" Clarisse said.

She really was the daughter of Ares.

" If you insist!" I snared.

Clarisse punched me in the stomach,while I recovered she pulled out an electric lightning bolt-like spear.

" Owwww!" I insisted.

Trying to punch her back, it seemed like something was restraining the peculiar urge I fought a week blow that was quickly faltered by Clarisse,tackling her I felt the strong urge which when I finally resisted it, rainbows splattered like goo out of my hands.

" Ewwwwwwwwwww!" Clarisse screamed shrilling like a baby crying for her momma,her friends tried to comfort her but Clarisse shoved them away.

" Hold it!" Dionysus said as Clarisse was about to throw a punch.

Seeming to Dionysus it looked as if the moment was trivial.

" The first sign," he muttered,"behave yourselves at the sing along," he said to us." As for you Kiley,you are executed from sitting at the Ares' table for the next week."


	5. Back At The Cabin The Dream

I groggily returned to my sleeping bag on the cold dusty floor.

" Alright guys,its time to hit the hay!" Luke said.

" Awwwwww" everyone crooned.

I pulled up my covers and nestled in my sleeping bag as I rustled and tustled to little snickers from the other campers. Finally,I fell asleep to a peculiar dream.

I was up on a weird,colorful and bouncy substance. Looking down I was high in the atmosphere on a rainbow! A goddess,so beautifully and glowing like the sun was dieing in the rainbow.

" Get off the light fracture!" she shrilled,"you will be damaged."

" Why?" I inquired.

" Hush my child!" she shushed.

" Your child?" I screamed confused.

Then the Goddess disappeared in a golden light and crumbled I started to shrivel but I jumped off of the rainbow.

Immediately,I was woken by a forceful shove.


End file.
